The New School
by Kotodami
Summary: when Kagome goes to a new school she is mistaken for Kikyo, the school slut, what happens when Inuyasha finds himself falling for her? and since when does he care if Kouga gets a girlfriend? well he does when its Kagome! Plz R&R!


Hey this is my third fanfic so don't flame too much _ And if anyone cares I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! But I am willing to take it ;)  
  
Chapter 1: First day of School*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Its time for school. You don't want to be late on the first day do you?" Kagome's mother yelled up to her. "Ugh, just great a new school and I'm going to be late!" she quickly got up and dressed. She chose a pair of navy blue jeans and a black top the said "Take a Picture, It lasts longer" and had a camera on the front.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The New School*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and his friends, Sango and Miroku, were at school waiting for the bell to ring so they could get in the school. While they waited they were talking. "I hope Kikyo will leave us alone this year" Miroku spoke making sure Kikyo wasn't anywhere near them. "like that's going to happen, she only wants to go out with you because you said no to her like 5 million times" Sango replied. Kikyo was the school slut. She had gone out with nearly every guy in the school. The only ones who didn't go out with her are Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Kouga was also Inuyasha's friend. As they were talking Kouga walked up. "hey guys, I heard a new student is coming this year, I think her name is Kahome no wait Kagome yea that's it" Kouga was trying to remember what his friend said. "Feh, who cares as long as she isn't like Kikyo" Inuyasha was trying to not care. They were walking near the school when Inuyasha bumped into someone "I'm sor-" he was cut off by who he saw "no I'm not sorry, Kikyo watch where your walking wench" " I'M NOT A WENCH AND MY NAME ISN'T KIKYO!" Kagome was pissed. 'This guy has a lot of nerves to bump into me not say sorry and to top it off call me a wench! What a jerk' she thought to herself. Sango ran up to her "I'm sorry for my friends rude behavior, he thought you were a slut named Kikyo. Hi my name is Sango what's yours?" she asked trying to apologize for Inuyasha. "My name is Kagome" she said calming down 'its not my fault I hate it when people calling names like wench' she thought to herself. "Hey aren't you the new girl?" Miroku asked hopefully that she didn't know his reputation of being a hentai. "Yea I just moved here. I live at the shrine down the street" she pointed down the road towards her house. "Oh yea, I know that place!" Sango chimed in. "Feh, who cares?" Inuyasha thought to himself 'How come I keep thinking about her? Yea I know she is so kawaii but- WAIT! Did I just call her cute? I must be losing my mind!' "So, Kagome would you like to go to the movies or something?" Kouga asked looking her up and down. "Sure I guess" Kagome said Just then the bell rang and they walked into school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~First period: Language Arts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now class, I know it's the first day of school but I thought we could do a fun project" the teacher stated. "Now, I'm going to pair you up in a boy & girl partners. Jenny and Hojo, Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, Kouga and Yuka.." (A/N: the rest are of no importance) "Now, I have two jars up here. One is for how many years you have been married and the other is how many kids you have. I need one person from each group to come up here and chose a paper slip then get with your partners" the teacher chimed in. "I guess I'll get it." Kagome walks up and grabs two slips. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him the slips " Oh and class, before I for get you have to come up here and pick a job" the teachers added.  
"Feh, I'll get this one wench." Inuyasha walked up and grabbed two slips then walked back to Kagome. "Which one do you want?" He held out two slips of paper in front of her. One said a news reporter and the other said doctor. "Umm.. I guess I'll be the news reporter and you can be the doctor. Is that alright Inuyasha?"  
"Fine with me. What did the other two slips say?" Inuyasha looks at her hand holding the two slips from earlier.  
"Oh, I must have forgotten. The one where we are married said one year and the other for how many kids we have said no children but I'm suppose to be three months along." She said looking down at the forgotten slips in her hands.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mean while with Miroku and Sango.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" keep your hand away from my butt hentai or I'll get the teacher to let me have a new partner" Sango growled at him. She knew how his hands had a so-called 'Mind of their own' but she didn't want to take any chances "If it gets anywhere near my butt you wont have that hand anymore." 


End file.
